Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method for driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Typically, a display device is classified into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. A light emitting type display includes a plasma display device or an electroluminescence device. A light receiving type display includes a liquid crystal display. Among them, an electroluminescence device generally has the advantages of a wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and a high response speed, and has been recognized as the next-generation display. Such an electroluminescence device is classified into an inorganic light emitting display device and an organic light emitting display device depending on a material that forms a light emitting layer thereof.
Typically, a display device includes sensors separately attached thereto to perform a screen control function using an input signal, that is input through a contact with a user's hand or a pen. Such a sensor may include a resistive sensor which recognizes a position through an electrical signal that is generated when an upper electrode layer and a lower electrode layer come in contact with each other due to pressing with a user's finger or a pen, and a capacitive sensor which is driven through sensing static electricity that is generated through the user's finger.